la chica desconocida
by agemoniobelen
Summary: crees conoser a alguien pero no sabes como es realmente , Glitch conose a Maddie una chica curiosa y dulce pero loque no sabe esque es contratada para encontrar la ubicacion de la DCI , sera que el podra cambiarla ? o que ella lo manipulara para que le diga la ubicacion? . mi primera historia en esta seccion :) Glitch x oc .
1. Chapter 1

**La chica desconocida**

**holiwiii soy nueva en esa seccion ok **

**espero que les guste no sean duros por fis**

**nota : Dance Central no me pertenece **

**para no aburrirlos que empiese la historia.**

* * *

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, dos chicos caminaban por un parque tranquilamente, el chico de unos 13-14 años de edad, cabello negro con un mechón verde, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

A su lado estaba una chica morena, cabello negro rizado, ojo café y 13-14 años de edad.

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una "pequeña" conversación apareció .

Lil`T.: este atajo es estúpido vamos a llegar tarde , hay que acelerar el paso- dijo Lil`T. frustrada.

Glitch: te vas a quejar otra vez! , en primer lugar quedamos eb esperar el auto- bus para ir a la escuela pero lo perdimos y en segundo lugar tu dijiste lo del atajo a la escuela , y recuerda que después de clases yo tengo que ir a la estación de trenes a practicar la rutina con Mo , y no voy a llegar tarde como la última vez , asi que cállate y sigamos avanzando-dijo Glitch ya arto de escuchar las quejas de su amiga.

Lil`T.: amm Glitch -la chica trataba de hablar pero el chico la interrumpe .

Glitch: ahora que quieres decir esta vez Lil`T.!-dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: primero deja el estrés y segundo fíjate por donde caminas porque te vas- Lil` termino de decir la advertencia, cuando Glitch se tropieza y cae con algo o mejor dicho alguien

Xx: Oye! …. Fíjate por donde caminas quieres! –le reclamaba una chica , de cabello castaño claro , ojos negros ,y de piel blanca de unos 14-15 años de edad , pero nadie lo notaba por ser un poco pequeña

Lil`T.: ooh Dios, Glitch te dije que te fijaras , lo siento mucho perdone a mi amigo , No se fija por donde va!-dijo Lil`T. algo apenada con la chica.

Glitch : Lil`T. tu no dijiste eso! – dijo Glitch enojado, y aun sobándose la cabeza

Xx: si el , es tu amigo , mi más grande pesar –dijo la chica asiendo reír a Lil`T. y enfureciendo a Glitch

Glitch: y tú de que te ríes ¡? –dijo el joven enojado.

Lil`T.: enserio no han notado en qué posición quedaron los dos cuando cayeron , y aún están así -dijo riendo .

Ambos jóvenes no habían notado eso hasta darse cuenta en cómo habían quedado , la chica estaba encima de Glitch con las manos en sus hombros y el susodicho con las manos en la cintura de la chica , y acetímetros de distancia

Cuando notaron eso la chica se levantó con las mejillas enrojecidas y extendiendo la mano para ayudar al chico que estaba en el piso.

Lil`T.: no me digan que no lo habían notado? –dijo aguantándose la risa

Glitch: en verdad No! –dijo con las mejillas rojas y enfurecido

Xx: bueno si no les importa me voy –dijo la chica con las mejillas coloradas empezando a caminar.

Cuando vieron que la chica se fue , otra discusión empezó .

Glitch: Lil`T. no dijiste nada que me estrellaría con alguien! –dijo enojado

Lil`T.: viejo cálmate quieres , cuando estabas en el piso con la chica , me mandaron un mensaje urgente de la DCI –dijo entregándole el teléfono a Glitch para que pudiera ver el mensaje

Glitch : esto es malo y también creo que el ensayo se va a cancelar –dijo leyendo el mensaje.

Lil`T.: Nooo! , enserio –dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos .

Glitch: ya deja el sarcasmo Lil`T. y vamos corriendo a la escuela que llegaremos tarde –dijo enfadado y entregándole el teléfono.

Lil`T.: ok , pero cuando lleguemos a la DCI les mostrare la foto que les tome a ti y a la chica de la posición que habían quedado cuando se cayeron a Mo y a Taye –dijo pícaramente

Glitch al oír eso se quedó pálido y sonrojado.

Glitch: Queeeee!? , borra esa foto ahora! –dijo con las mejillas color carmesí.

Lil`T.: no la voy a borrar, y sabes que se las enviare ahora asi que , ADIOS! –dijo con picardía y saliendo corriendo .

Glitch: Lil`T.! ven aquí ahora! –dijo persiguiéndola

Cuando Glitch logro alcanzar a Lil`T. ya habían llegado justo a tiempo a la escuela.

En el recreo…..

En los corredores de la escuela ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilos que ese silencio se rompió

Glitch: muy bien Lil`T. dime que no enviaste esa foto? –dijo "algo" alterado

Lil`T.: no , no la envié aun , gracias por acordármelo -dijo con picardía .

Glitch: yo y mi bocota , no les mandes esa foto has entendido! –dijo enojado y comenzando a caminar.

Lil`T.: bien tu ganas no les mandare la foto –dijo desanimada y comenzando a seguir a su amigo

Glitch: gracias –dijo aliviado de que nadie viera la foto .

Lil`T.: de nada .AH , y ten cuidado con. – no pudo terminar la frase a tiempo.

Glitch se tropieza con alguien asiendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

Xx: Oye!... Pero queee!? … tu otra vez! –dijo la misma chica quien se había tropezado en el parque.

Glitch: hola otra ve y que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido y confundido de volver a ver a la chica

Xx: Y para que quieres saber? –dijo en tono molesto la chica.

Lil`T.: hola otra vez , y creo que es el peor momento pero quedaron igual que en el parque –dijo en voz baja nada más para que los dos jóvenes oyesen.

Ambos jóvenes se tornaron de color carmesí , se quedaron mirando fijamente , Glitch quedo fascinado por los hermosos ojos de la chica que no lograba reaccionar , igual que la chica.

Lil`T. se empezó a sentir incomoda y aburrida por la situación

Lil`T.: aaamm chicos si se va a besar aganlo ya! Que esto es incómodo –dijo con picardía.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron en lo que dijo Lil`T. y quedaron aún más rojos que antes.

Glitch: te ayuda a levantarte? –dijo levantándose del piso sin mirar a la chica al los ojos y con las mejillas rojisas.

Xx: no yo puedo sola gracias –dijo levantándose del suelo.

Lil`T.: creo que no nos hemos presentado a si que . Hola soy Lil`T. –dijo con una sonrisa

Xx: hola yo soy Madeleine pero me puedes decir Maddie -dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch aún no reaccionaba después de la segunda caída con Maddie , y empezó a sentir algo que jamás había sentido antes en su pecho hasta ahora.

Lil`T.: hoolaa tierra llamando Glitch , Amigo no seas grosero preséntate –dijo molesta.

Glitch: QUE? Que? …. A si perdón yo so-soy Glitch –dijo nervioso y sonriendo.

Maddie : ok y Glitch siempre eres distraído por donde vas o no te fijas por donde caminas? –dijo con un tono de seriedad.

Glitch: si me fijo por donde voy solo que alguien! -*mira a Lil`T.*-me distrajo y tropecé con tigo dos veces , lo siento Maddie –dijo bajando la cabeza con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Maddie: te perdono y ya se que eso fue un accidente –dijo con una sonrisa.

Glitch: hablas enserio –dijo sin creerlo.

Maddie: si hablo enserio, porque me preguntas si hablo enserio? –dijo con curiosidad.

Glitch :por nada , sola mente pre-preguntaba –dijo nervioso.

Maddie le dio una mirada seria a Glitch que le decía "_no creías lo que dije?" _, Glitch había quedado sin palabras y sonrojado , mientras que Lil`T. estaba riéndose de la expresión de su amigo "_esto se lo diré a Mo y a Taye" _ pensó ella .

Maddie: esto ya esta asiéndome sentir incomoda asi que me retiro adiós –dijo yéndose al aula de clases

Lil`T.: Glitch no te enojes en lo que dire –dijo ella , haciendo que su amigo se preguntara _" de que estas hablando?" ._

Lil`T.: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... parecía que nunca hubieses hablado seriamente con una chica . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-dijo riéndose

Glitch : CALLATE! En primer lugar pensé que no lo decía enserio , y en segundo lugar me congele –dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: tu! Congelarte vamos eso …..aaahh! ya se lo que pasa –dijo ella

Glitch: que! Quieres decir –dijo confundido

Lil`T.: te gusta Maddie! –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Glitch :queeeeeee! … claro que no –dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T.: si claro y yo naci ayer , te gusta Maddie eso es lo que pasa estas enamorado –dijo con picardía

Glitch: cállate y entremos al salón que después nos vamos ok! –dijo enfurecido

Lil`T.: ok! Pero que será la emergencia?-dijo recordando el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Glitch : no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno –dijo entrando al salón …..

continuara...

* * *

tada ... voy a tratar de actualisar no desesperen

bueno a quise despide la dulce agemonio belen , bye bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

La chica desconocida 2

**holi lo ise logre actualizar yeeeey! **

**NOTA: Dance Central no me pertenese**

**y mas preamgulo o como sea que empieze la historia :)**

* * *

Anterior mente….

Maddie le dio una mirada seria a Glitch que le decía "no creías lo que dije?" , Glitch había quedado sin palabras y sonrojado , mientras que Lil`T. estaba riéndose de la expresión de su amigo "esto se lo diré a Mo y a Taye" pensó ella .

Maddie: esto ya esta asiéndome sentir incomoda asi que me retiro adiós –dijo yéndose al aula de clases

Lil`T.: Glitch no te enojes en lo que dire –dijo ella , haciendo que su amigo se preguntara " de que estas hablando?" .

Lil`T.: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... parecía que nunca hubieses hablado seriamente con una chica . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-dijo riéndose

Glitch : CALLATE! En primer lugar pensé que no lo decía enserio , y en segundo lugar me congele –dijo enojado .

Lil`T.: tu! Congelarte vamos eso …..aaahh! ya se lo que pasa –dijo ella

Glitch: que! Quieres decir –dijo confundido

Lil`T.: te gusta Maddie! –dijo con una sonrisa picara

Glitch :queeeeeee! … claro que no –dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T.: si claro y yo naci ayer , te gusta Maddie eso es lo que pasa estas enamorado –dijo con picardía

Glitch: cállate y entremos al salón que después nos vamos ok! –dijo enfurecido

Lil`T.: ok! Pero que será la emergencia?-dijo recordando el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Glitch : no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno –dijo entrando al salón …..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar al aula de clases se consiguen con el alboroto matutino , los chicos tirando bolitas de papel , las chicas con los teléfonos , hasta que el profesor entra.

Profesor: buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor

Algunos chicos de mala gana saludaron y otros se quedaron callados

Aula :buenos días profesor –dijeron todos aburridos

Profesor muy bien clase hoy tendremos a una alumna nueva , ven a acá y preséntate no seas tímida-dijo el profesor

La chica se paró del último puesto puesto y camino asía el frente de la clase

Lil`T. Y Glitch se sorprendieron en ver a Maddie en su aula de clases .

Maddie .me llamo Madeleine pero me pueden llamar Maddie –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Maddie con cara de enamorados, Glitch noto eso y empezaba a sentir celos y miraba a los demás chicos con rabia

Lil`T.: hay Glitch creo que tienes competencia –dijo en voz baja para que el oyese.

Glitch: de que estas hablando Lil´T –dijo enojado

Lil`T lo miro con cara de _"es en serio" _ -viejo es obio que te gusta Maddie ,y además estas mirando a los demás chicos del aula con rabia-dijo en susurro

Glitch se percato en lo que dijo su amiga y se sonrojo _"que me esta pasando yo nunca e actuado asi y ahora vengo a comportarme de un modo que ni yo conocía? " _ pensó

Glitch estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que el timbre de la salida había sonado

Profesor: muy bien clase es todo por hoy ya se pueden ir –dijo guardando los marcadores de pizarra.

Lil`T noto que Glitch no había reaccionado , asi que se le ocurrio una idea para que reaccione

Lil`T: piss …Maddie ven rápido –dijo asiéndole una seña a Maddie que de una vez fue a averiguar que quería su nueva amiga

Maddie: que? Sucede Lil`T por que me llamas?-pregunto

Lil`T: si te dijera que me ayudaras con una travesura para un amigo? ….. que me dirias?-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Maddie se lo pensó bien y acepto , la sonrisa traviesa de Lil`T se agrando mas

Maddie : Lil`T una pregunta a quien le aremos la broma?-dijo guardando sus cuadernos en la mochila

Lil`T:solo mira para el lado de la ventana –dijo señalando a Glitch

Maddie :aaaah ….y que quieres hacerle?-pregunto

Lil`T se acercó a Maddie y empezó a susurrarle su idea

Lil`T: ya entendiste el plan-dijo con una sonrisa

Maddie: si lo entendí-dijo

Glitch seguía en sus pensamientos que no noto a Maddie acércasela, hasta que sintió algo cálido en su mejilla que reacciono de una vez

Glitch: pero qué? …a…a…a hola Ma..Maddie-dijo nervios

Maddie: hola, y no te diste cuenta que ya termino la clase verdad?-pregunto

Glitch quedo en un shock no se había dado cuenta de eso , Maddie solo lo miro y se le acerca

Maddie: aam Glitch estas… hay?-preginta ella

Glitch: qué? A perdón es que solo , no me había dado cuenta que ya termino la clase es todo –dijo sonrojado

Maddie :está bien ….. entonces salimos del salón o te piensas quedar?-dijo sonriendo

Glitch : si ya voy … solo déjame guardar mis cosas ok-dijo empezando a recoger sus útiles

Maddie :está bien te espero afuera –dijo ella , antes de irse Maddie se le acerca a Glitch y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla que los dejo sonrojado y se va , pero no notaron que Lil`T había tomado una foto del rápido beso de que Maddie le había dado a Glitch.

Ya fuera del salón…..

Lil`T: y dime resulto –pregunto ella

Maddie : si quedo rojo como tomate -dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas

Lil`T : Maddie una pregunta porque estas roja?-dijo pero ella ya sabia la respuesta

Maddie: no por nada –dijo sonrojada

Lil`T: como digas –dijo con una sonrisa picara

En pocos minutos sale de aula Glitch y ve que Lil`T y Maddie estaban en la puerta esperándolo

Glitch: muy bien gracias por esperarme-dijo sonriendo

Maddie y Lil`T: no hay de que –dijeron las dos

De repente un auto de color negro se para en frente de la escuela , Glitch y Lil`T se miraron extrañados _" que estará haciendo este auto aquí a quien buscaran?_" pensaron los dos

Maddie : llegaron a buscarme , lo siento no podre acompañarlos –dijo desanimada

Glitch: descuida tal vez en otra ocasión –dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Maddie , esta nada mas le sonríe.

Maddie: bueno ya me tengo que ir , adiós –dijo despidiéndose de Lil`T y de Glitch

Lil`T: adiós Maddie nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo

Glitch: adiós Maddie-dijo sonriendo y a la vez desanimado

Cuando ven que el auto se va con Maddie , ambos chicos empiezan a caminar dirigiéndose de una vez a la DCI.

Lil`T: muy bien esta vez tomaremos un atajo para llegar mas rápido –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: NOOOOO! ….. como el de esta mañana , prefiero seguir tomando el mismo camino que tus locos atajos-dijo recordando que había pasado

Lil`T: como quieras , pero les dire lo de tu nueva novia a Mo y a Taye –con esas palabras sale corriendo

Glitch: Lil`T ven a acá!...y Maddie no es mi novia!-dijo sonrojado y persiguiéndola

En otro lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad…

1Xx: muy bien echo mi querida niña-dijo un señor de tex escalofriante

2Xx: no hay de que maestro , ellos están empezando a confiar en mi –dijo una chica con un manto negro y una capucha cubriéndole la cara

1Xx: en muy poco tiempo la DCI dejara de existir y nadie podrá detenernos! …..muajajaja!-dijo el hombre.

2Xx: y que pasara si me descubren?-pregunto

1Xx: tranquila, tranquila ellos no sospecharan nada y intenta ganar su confianza y veo que has hecho que uno de ellos ese chico Glitch , está dándote confianza mi querida niña –dijo sonriendo

2Xx: alto , tu me dijiste que Lil`T del equipo Flash4wrd , acaso el también es de la DCI?-pregunto

1Xx:si y es de Hi-Def , gánate la confianza de ambos pero más del joven creo que será aun mas fácil no lo crees así mi querida Maddie –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maniaca

Maddie: si maestro –dijo ella

Xx: aah… y Maddie has cualquier método para ganarte su confianza y si alguien te llegasen a descubrir liquidala-con esas ultimas palabras la chica se retira.

Xx: y ahora la DCI va a saber de mi venganza… MUAJAJA!...

continuara...

* * *

quien sera este hombre? porque se querra vengar?

muy bien espero les alla gustado , actualisare lo antes posible y si tengo tiempo

bueno abrazos , besos cuidense aqui se despide su tierna agemonio belen bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

La chica deonocida 3

**hola me tarde un poco en actualisar pero aqui estoy**

**nota:Dance Central no me pertenese**

**ya para no aburrirlos que empiese la historia...**

* * *

Anterior mente...

2Xx: y que pasara si me descubren?-pregunto

1Xx: tranquila, tranquila ellos no sospecharan nada y intenta ganar su confianza y veo que has hecho que uno de ellos ese chico Glitch , está dándote confianza mi querida niña –dijo sonriendo

2Xx: alto , tu me dijiste que Lil`T del equipo Flash4wrd , acaso el también es de la DCI?-pregunto

1Xx:si y es de Hi-Def , gánate la confianza de ambos pero más del joven creo que será aun mas fácil no lo crees así mi querida Maddie –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maniaca

Maddie: si maestro –dijo ella

Xx: aah… y Maddie has cualquier método para ganarte su confianza y si alguien te llegasen a descubrir liquidala-con esas ultimas palabras la chica se retira.

Xx: y ahora la DCI va a saber de mi venganza… MUAJAJA!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente …

Glitch caminaba solo en el parque hasta que escucha que alguien lo llamaba.

Maddie: HOLA! . GLITCH! –dijo corriendo en donde estaba el joven con una sonrisa

Glitch se sorprende de ver a la chica corriendo hacia el.

Glitch: HOLA!...Maddie –respondió el sonriéndole a la chica

Cuando Maddie llega a donde esta Glitch , le da un gran abrazo al joven que lo deja sorprendido y sonrojado

Maddie: como estas? –dijo aun abrasando, a un sonrojado joven.

Glitch: bi….bi….bien y..y tu? –pregunto tartamudeando .

Maddie : bien , oye donde esta Lil`T? –pregunto mirando a todos lados y soltando a Glitch.

Glitch: Lil`T , esta enferma por eso no vino –dijo sonrojado y mirando al suelo .

Maddie: entonces ….. vamos a la escuela? , porque llegaremos tarde –dijo ella , con las mejillas rojas.

Glitch: a…a…. si vámonos entonces –dijo empezando a caminar

Pensamiento de Glitch….

"OK, no me esperaba que Maddie me abrazara , ella me gusta , y no se si me puse rojo , ella lo abra notado?, espero que no lo alla hecho"

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…..

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar , Glitch estaba nervioso porque Maddie caminaba a su lado.

Pensamiento de Maddie …

"_valla esto será muy fácil estoy sola con él intentare sacarle algo de información de la DCI , o lo que pueda conseguir"._

Fin de pensamiento de Maddie …..

En el camino a la escuela, Maddie se le empezaba a acercar otro poco Glitch, él susodicho empezó a notar la cercanía de Maddie , y empezaba a ponerse nervioso .

Maddie: am….. Glitch, porque vistes así? , acaso eres animador de fiestas infantiles? –pregunto con una sonrisa

Glitch: NO, no soy animador de fiestas infantiles, soy un bailarín por eso mi estilo es así –dijo sonriéndole.

Maddie: enserio? –pregunto otra vez sorprendida.

Glitch: Si enserio , y porque la curiosidad en saber? –pregunto esta vez él.

Maddie: no por nada , sola mente preguntaba porque pensé que después de clases eras animador de fiestas infantiles nada mas –dijo ella moviendo las pestañas y sonriendo.

Glitch:ok , am….. Maddie una pregunta –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y sonrojado

Maddie: cuál es? –pregunto

Glitch: quería saber si tenías , am….bueno si tienes no…no…novio?-dijo nervioso con las mejillas enrojecidas y sin querer mirarla .

Maddie: no tengo novio, y porque me preguntas eso? – dijo con curiosidad

Glitch: por….por…. por nada, sola mente era curiosidad –dijo nervioso y sonriendo

Maddie nada más se le queda mirando con una sonrisita picara.

Maddie: y tú, tienes novia? –pregunto

Glitch quedo pálido y sonrojada por la pregunta de Maddie.

Glitch: no , no te….tengo novia, porque pre….preguntas –dijo nervioso

Maddie: no por nada sola mente era curiosidad –dijo sonriendo

Glitch quedo sonrojado, hasta que llegara a la escuela, al momento de entrar los chicos quedaron mirando a ambos pero se quedaron mirando a un más a Maddie , mientras que las chicas empezaban a susurrarse cosas entre ellas , hasta que un pequeño "grupito" de chicos se les aceraron

Chico1:vaya ,vaya miren quien tenemos aquí al torpe -*voltea y ve a Maddie a su lado*- y que tenemos aquí -*la mira de arriba abajo*-una princesa o una linda muñequita? –dijo

Pensamiento de Maddie….

"_genial, lo que me faltaba un grupo de torpes que van a echar a perder mi plan, lo que me falta "_

Fin de pensamiento de Maddie….

Glitch: oigan ya, déjenos quieren –dijo arto , y enojado

Chico2: y a ti quien te pregunto, acaso esta princesa es tu novia –dijo riéndose

Maddie: en verdad, si lo soy –dijo sobresaltando a los chicas , y sorprendiendo a un sonrojado Glitch.

Chico1: QUE!?... oye niña en verdad quieres estar con este payaso –dijo señalando a Glitch

Maddie: si, prefiero estar con en que unos monos sin cerebro que escaparon del zoo lógico –dijo

Chico2: oye!... no nos puedes decir así, y además no creo que seas su novia –dijo empezándose a reír.

Maddie: a que no –con esas palabras Maddie agarra a Glitch de la camiseta y lo jala hacia ella , logrando unir sus labios en un beso , dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta.

Cuando Maddie se separa de Glitch, él chico queda rojo como tomate y sorprendido en lo que hizo su amiga

Maddie: ahora si nos disculpa, nosotros nos vamos –dijo tomado la mano de su amigo y yéndose al aula.

En el camino al salón…

Glitch quedo atónico por el beso que le dio Maddie y aun más por decir que era su novia.

Glitch: Maddie, porque les dijiste que eras mi….. mi novia? –pregunto , sonrojado

Maddie: lo siento , no soportaba que se metieran con mi amigo , y lo dije para que dejaran de fastidiar , a y perdón por lo del beso –dijo sonroja

Glitch: de…de…descuida –dijo sonrojado y recordando lo del beso.

Maddie: Glitch , sabes que mejor entremos al aula –dijo

Glitch: si mejor entremos –con esas últimas palabras ambos entran al salón

Al entrar al aula ambos jóvenes fueron a sus asientos ,aunque Glitch se quedó pensando en lo sucedido , Maddie seguía pensando en como poder sacarle mas información sobre la DCI….

continuara...

* * *

tada espero que les gustara el cap , voy a tratar de actualisar no desesper

abrazos , besos de su dulce agemonio bye bye ;)...


	4. Chapter 4

La chica desconocida 4

**holis como prometi el cap 4 yeeeeey!**

**nota :Dance Central no me pertenese **

**que empiese la historia**

* * *

Anteriormente…

En el camino al salón…

Glitch quedo atónico por el beso que le dio Maddie y aun más por decir que era su novia.

Glitch: Maddie, porque les dijiste que eras mi….. mi novia? –pregunto , sonrojado

Maddie: lo siento , no soportaba que se metieran con mi amigo , y lo dije para que dejaran de fastidiar , a y perdón por lo del beso –dijo sonroja

Glitch: de…de…descuida –dijo sonrojado y recordando lo del beso.

Maddie: Glitch , sabes que mejor entremos al aula –dijo

Glitch: si mejor entremos –con esas últimas palabras ambos entran al salón

Al entrar al aula ambos jóvenes fueron a sus asientos ,aunque Glitch se quedó pensando en lo sucedido , Maddie seguía pensando en como poder sacarle mas información sobre la DCI….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aula …

Profesor: muy bien clase saque su cuaderno de matemáticas, hoy vamos a ver ecuaciones-dijo empezando a poner los ejercicios en la pisara

Todos los alumnos sacaron los cuadernos con fastidio y aburridos, mientras el profesor explicaba los ejercicios dos bolitas de papel le caen a Glitch en la cara.

Glitch: pero que!? –dijo enojado al sentir el golpe de las dos bolitas de papel.

Profesor: *mira en donde esta Glitch*algún problema jovencito –pregunto dirigiéndose en donde esta este

Glitch: ninguno solo que me tiraron algo –dijo

Profesor: está bien , hablare con usted después de clases antes que salga a recreo –dijo el profesor dirigirse al pizarrón

Glitch al oir eso se asustó _"que querrá el profesor?"_ se preguntó el , Maddie lo ve y se le acerca

Maddie: Glitch que ocurre? –pregunto ella notando lo asustado de su "amigo".

Glitch: nada ….. tan solo que el profesor quiere verme después de clases –dijo el bajando la cabeza

Maddie: vamos no puede ser tan malo que te allá pedido que lo vieras después de clases –dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Glitch: si lo es , soy un gran desastre en matemática –dijo aun con la cabeza agachada

El tiempo trascurrió, cuando suena el timbre del recreo, todos los chico y chicas salen del aula a excepción de Glitch y Maddie, el profesor se le acerca a Maddie y le pide que los dejen a solas , Maddie asiente antes de salir del aula le da un abrazo a Glitch y se va

Profesor: jovencito, vas mal en esta materia en las otras no, solo en matemática, creo que me toca ponerte a un tutor –dijo revisando la lista de los alumnos.

Glitch se empieza a poner nervioso porque nunca a tenido un tutor excepto Mo pues claro.

Profesor : aaa ya se a quien ,bueno jovencito ya regreso - dijo sonriendo y saliendo del aula

Cuando el profesor vuelve a entrar al aula , Glitch se sorprende que es maestro este con Maddie?

Profesor : bueno jovencito , la señorita Madeleine acepto ser su tutora, ya se pueden retirar los dos –dijo sonriendo

Glitch quedo perplejo su propia amiga que había conocido muy poco iba a ser su tutora

Al momento de salir del salón Glitch voltea a ver a Maddie

Glitch: o…o…oye Maddie po..po…porque aceptaste ser mi tutora? -dijo nervioso

Maddie: primero necesitas ayuda con matemáticas , y dos en donde estudiaba yo soy la que destaca mas en matemáticas –dijo sonriendo

Glitch no se atrevía en ver a Maddie a los ojos , hasta que esta le levanto el rostro para que la viera a los ojos

Maddie: si quieres puedes venir hoy a mi casa , claro si no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde? –pregunto nerviosa

Glitch se sonrojo y no sabia que responderle

Pensamiento de Glitch…..

Y ahora que lo bueno hoy no tengo que ir a la estación por que Mo le prometió ayudar a Taye con su proyecto , y jamás estuve con una tutora y menos con la chica que me gusta

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…..

Glitch: si podre ir hoy a tu casa –dijo con las mejillas coloradas

Maddie: ok , y ten esto –dijo entregándole un papel , cuando Glitch abre el papel sale anotado la calle y la dirección en donde vive Maddie

Glitch: gra….gra…gracias –dijo sonrojado

Maddie: de nada , te veré halla –con esas palabras Maddie le da un beso en la mejilla a Glitch y se va.

Glitch se sonroja y estaba a punto de desmallarse , hasta que suena el timbre de entada al salón

Cuando ya termino la hora suena el de la salida , todos salen como un ganado ,Glitch observa que nadie no a salido y la empieza a buscar como loco.

Con Maddie….

Maddie estaba en el cuarto del conserje , llamando a su maestro

En el comunicador….

Xx: aaa, Maddie, que las noticias que traigo es de extrañar

Maddie: todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo

Xx: eso me alegra mi niña –dijo

Maddie: y además me ofrecí en ser la tutora de Glitch , tratare de sacarle información con cualquier método posible –dijo

Xx: hazlo , e intenta que no sospeche nada cambio y fuera.

Fin del comunicador…

Maddie salio del cuarto del conserje y empezó a buscar a Glitch ,hasta que sintió que alguien se tropieza con ella y caen al suelo, cuando Maddie ve quien es se alegra.

Maddie :creo que ahora es constumbre de encontrarnos asi? –dijo riendo

Glitch- si mucho –dijo riendo

Maddie: nos vamos ya –pregunta

Glitch: si vámonos –con eso dicho ambos parten para la casa de Maddie , sin que Glitch sospeche porque madi lo invito allá?

continuara...

* * *

mas tardar el viernes o sabado subo el cap 5

besos y abrazos bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

La chica desconocida 5

**holis ya se me tarde mas de lo imprebisto , en verdad lo siento , y los que pensaron que abandone esta historia pues se an equibocado **

**bueno aqui esta lo prometido **

**nota: Dane Central no me pertenece.**

**y para no aburrirlos mas que comiense la historia!**

* * *

Anterior mente …..

Maddie: todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo

Xx: eso me alegra mi niña –dijo

Maddie: y además me ofrecí en ser la tutora de Glitch , tratare de sacarle información con cualquier método posible –dijo

Xx: hazlo , e intenta que no sospeche nada cambio y fuera.

Fin del comunicador…

Maddie salio del cuarto del conserje y empezó a buscar a Glitch ,hasta que sintió que alguien se tropieza con ella y caen al suelo, cuando Maddie ve quien es se alegra.

Maddie :creo que ahora es constumbre de encontrarnos asi? –dijo riendo

Glitch- si mucho –dijo riendo

Maddie: nos vamos ya –pregunta

Glitch: si vámonos –con eso dicho ambos parten para la casa de Maddie , sin que Glitch sospeche porque madi lo invito allá?

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegan a la casa de Maddie , la chica busca la llave para poder entrar con Glitch a la casa.

Glitch: Oye …..Maddie ,tus padres no se van a decir algo porque este yo aquí? –pregunto

Maddie: yo no vivo con mis padres, vivo con mi tío y mi primo, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y no me acuerdo cómo eran ellos –dijo con nostalgia

Glitch: Oh!.. e lo siento mucho Maddie –dijo colocando la mano en el hombro de su "amiga".

Maddie: no descuida ….. am entramos porque debo explicarte matemáticas –dijo señalando la puerta.

Glitch: así, si mejor entremos –dijo mirando al piso y con las mejillas rojas

Cuando ambos entran a la casa , Maddie le pide amablemente a Glitch que se sentara.

Madddie: muy bien empecemos con las ecuaciones ok –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: si está bien –dijo

Maddie nada más lo mira –no estoy bromeando Glitch debo estar segura si quieres que te explique o no –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: que hice no me estoy riendo? –dijo confundido, hasta que escuchó a Maddie reírse de el -muy graciosa Maddie –dijo enojado

Maddie: lo siento, no resistí hacer esa broma jajajaja –dijo riendo

El chico nada más le frunce el ceño, Maddie se dio cuenta y dejo de reírse

Maddie : perdón , esta vez enserio vamos a empezar –dijo con seriedad

A mitad de la explicación suena el teléfono de la cocina.

Maddie: ya regreso Glitch voy a atender el teléfono –dijo sonriendo

El muchacho asiente, empezando a hacer los ejercicios que le puso Maddie.

En la cocina….

Maddie camina hacia el teléfono y contesta

Maddie: hola? –dijo

Xx: hola mi querida aprendiz –dijo , Maddie reconoció de inmediato la voz del sujo

Maddie : maestro? , porque me llamas?- Dijo con curiosidad

Xx: nada más quería saber si el plan va bien –dijo

Maddie: si maestro todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo con una sonrisa

Xx: ok Maddie sigue con el plan , a y una cosa tu primo no va a tardar en llegar –con esas palabras la llamada se corto

Maddie se quedó en shock uno segundos para poder seguir con el plan , en eso decide regresar a la sala y cambiar de táctica .

En la sala…

Glitch está terminando con los ejercicios que le había puesto , hasta que vio que ella se acercaba ,Glitch le extraño que Maddie estuviera tan seria

Glitch: am…. Maddie, que tienes? –dijo preocupado

Maddie: nada es solo que llamo mi primo es todo –dijo sentándose al lado de Glitch

Glitch se le queda mirando –y que pasa con eso? . –pregunto

Maddie: es que mi primo viene siempre con sus amigos y son insoportables, y creo que me toca es seguir explicándote en mi habitación –dijo , Glitch se empezó a tornar rojo

Glitch: e…en... en tu ha…habitación?-dijo nervioso

Maddie: si, en mi habitación –dijo riendo –y porque te pones nervioso? –pregunto

Glitch: puf nervioso yo, claro que no –dijo, Maddie nada más lo miraba y se le acerca

Maddie: claro que sí, si te pones nervioso –dijo rodeando su cuello con los brazos haciendo que el corazón de Glitch latiera más rápido –y que me dices vamos o nos quedamos aquí discutiendo? –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

Glitch no pudo negarse a Maddie y acepto , ambos jóvenes recogen los cuadernos y se dirigen al cuarto de Maddie

Cuando ambos llegan al cuarto de Maddie , ella le dice a Glitch que se sentara en la cama

El muchacho asiente con las mejillas enrojecidas

Maddie: muy bien Glitch, muéstrame como te quedaron los ejercicios –dijo dulcemente

Glitch: ok…. Pero no sé si está bien? –dijo "algo" asustado" entregándole el cuaderno a Maddie

Maddie tomo el cuaderno y empezó a revisar los ejercicios, para la sorpresa de Maddie , Glitch tenía los ejercicios bien

Maddie: Glitch los ejercicios los hiciste bien –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: enserio, bueno lo hice como me explicaste –dijo sonrojado y sin mirarla

Maddie: am… Glitch estas bien te estas poniendo… rojo? –dijo mirándolo

Glitch se tornó aún más rojo,_ "genial, porque tiene que pasarme a mi ahora Maddie se dará cuenta de que me gusta" _pensó él.

Maddie se le acercó a Glitch y puso una mano en la cabeza de Glitch, este se quedó paralizado.

Maddie: mm… fiebre no tienes , eso no explica que este rojo? –dijo

Glitch: am….Ma…Maddie , te puedo de…decir al…algo es muy importante –dijo rojo y tartamudeando.

Maddie lo mira y asiente con la cabeza, Glitch respira profundamente para poder hablar .

Glitch: la razón de que estoy rojo es… es…. Que, tú….tú *suspiro* bueno tu –Glitch notaba que Maddie se le acercaba a cada rato y el empezó a hacer lo mismo –tú me… gustas…-dijo con esas palabras ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Maddie tumbo a Glitch de para atrás poniéndose sobre él, Glitch estaba sosteniendo a Maddie de la cintura disfrutando del beso, hasta que un ruido los sobresalto a los dos y se separaron, cuando vieron era el teléfono de Glitch el que sonaba.

Glitch : lo siento Maddie pero ya me tengo que ir –dijo apenado

Maddie: descuida, comprendo –dijo aun mirándolo

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Maddie para poder salir de la casa

Maddie : bueno em… creo que es el adiós nos vemos mañana en el cole –dijo ella sonriendo

Glitch asiente y se va , cuando Maddie nota que Glitch ya se había ido no tardo en llamar a su maestro

Maddie: maestro todo va a lo planeado, el no noto que le puse un chip rastreador en el cuello –dijo

Xx: bien echo mi querida niña –dijo con una diabólica sonrisa

Maddie : no hay de que tío Tan –dijo ella para colgar el teléfono

Maddie se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta arre costándose contra la puesta

Maddie : lo siento Glitch –dijo , en eso fueron derramándose lágrimas en sus ojos

Ella ya se había enamorado de él y ya no tenía marcha atrás del plan de su tío ….

continuara...

* * *

que pasara si Glitch descubre que Maddie le puso un rasstreador? , Maddie le adbertira del plan de su tio? , el dr Tan conseguira vengarse de la DCI?

bueno espero que les alla gustado y quisiera mandarles un saludo a Daniela , Camila Opaco , Guest, y anonim un gran abrazo para todos

aqui se despude su dulce agemonio bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

La chica desconocida 6

**holi, holi,holi pensaron que abandone esta historia nopo dopo, porque aqui esta un nuevo cap espero que les guste**

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenece**

**oki para no aburriros que empiece el cap**

* * *

Anteriormente…

Maddie tumbo a Glitch de para atrás poniéndose sobre él, Glitch estaba sosteniendo a Maddie de la cintura disfrutando del beso, hasta que un ruido los sobresalto a los dos y se separaron, cuando vieron era el teléfono de Glitch el que sonaba.

Glitch : lo siento Maddie pero ya me tengo que ir –dijo apenado

Maddie: descuida, comprendo –dijo aun mirándolo

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Maddie para poder salir de la casa

Maddie : bueno em… creo que es el adiós nos vemos mañana en el cole –dijo ella sonriendo

Glitch asiente y se va , cuando Maddie nota que Glitch ya se había ido no tardo en llamar a su maestro

Maddie: maestro todo va a lo planeado, el no noto que le puse un chip rastreador en el cuello –dijo

Xx: bien echo mi querida niña –dijo con una diabólica sonrisa

Maddie : no hay de que tío Tan –dijo ella para colgar el teléfono

Maddie se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta arre costándose contra la puesta

Maddie : lo siento Glitch –dijo , en eso fueron derramándose lágrimas en sus ojos

Ella ya se había enamorado de él y ya no tenía marcha atrás del plan de su tío ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maddie estaba aún recostada en la puerta y sentada en el piso llorando, ella sabía que su misión era descubrir en donde están las instalaciones de la DCI, pero nunca imagino que el chico que iba a sacarle la información, sería el de quien se enamorara

Maddie aún estaba en su habitación, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta ella se limpió las lágrimas y se paró del suelo

Xx: Madeleine ya llegue dónde estás? –dijo una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato

Maddie: en mi habitación Oblio –dijo a su primo

Oblio subió las escaleras a la habitación de Maddie, cuando llego se encontró con la puerta trancada

"top top" –Maddie abre por favor –dijo Oblio a su prima

Maddie se acercó a la perilla de la puerta girándola y abriendo la puerta, cuando Oblio entro se extrañó de ver a Maddie con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Oblio: Madeleine, porque estabas llorando?, te hicieron sentir mal en la escuela? –dijo con preocupación

Maddie: no, no es nada, solo que me sentí algo sola –dijo con una sonrisa

Oblio solo la miro –segura Madeleine, segura? –dijo mirándola con seriedad

Maddie asiente con la cabeza, Oblio solo suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa

Oblio: de acuerdo Maddie, te llamare dentro de un rato para la cena ok? –dijo abrazando a su prima

Maddie solo asintió con la cabeza, Oblio salió del cuarto de su prima y se dirigió a la cocina

Con Glitch…

Glitch salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la estación por el mensaje de Mo, cuando llego miro a todas partes y no lo encontró.

Glitch: Mo!, Mo! Dónde estás?! –grito el, hasta que sintió que lo mojaron con agua fría –pero, que MIERDA! *mira de tras del* Boddie, Mo que les pasa por qué?, me mojaron! –dijo enfadado

Mo: jajajaja caíste en la trampa hermano pensé que lo ignorarías jajajaja –dijo riéndose, en eso Boddie saca su teléfono y le toma una foto haciéndolo enojar mas

Glitch: y para eso me llamaste y le tuve que decir a mi tutor, que me iba? –dijo enojado

Mo y Boddie se miraron extrañados –tutor?! –dijeron los dos asombrados

Glitch: si tutor de matemáticas, porque? –dijo extrañado por el comentario de sus dos amigos pero sin dejar de mirarlos con enojo

Boddie: Glitch, pero si eres uno de los mejores, me sorprende que tengas un tutor –dijo sorprendido

Mo: estoy con Boddie, bueno si es para que salgas bien en mate, y a la ves estas con uno de tus compañeros, y como es el chico ósea tu tutor –pregunto

Glitch: bueno, primero no es un chico si no una chica, y es amiga mía Maddie –dijo sonrojado

Boddie: alto tu novia es tu tutora? –dijo con una media sonrisa de picardía

Glitch: no es mi novia!, solo somos amigos -dijo enojado y a la vez con las mejillas rojas

Mo: si claro, y dime porque te molestaste cuando te llamamos? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Glitch se sonrojo con la pregunta –porque estábamos a mitad de la explicación de matemáticas por eso me molesto! –dijo enojado

Boddie: seguro?, o que se estaban besando –dijo para luego empezar a reír

Glitch: cla…claro, que no solo ella me estaba explicando –dijo con las mejillas rojas

Mo y Boddie se miraron con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Glitch se estaba matando por dentro

Con Maddie…

La chica después de que su primo la llamo a cenar subió a su habitación, su primo le dijo que iba a salir hasta muy tarde, así que ella se quedó sola, estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, hasta que un sonido la saco de su concentración.

Maddie se paró de la cama y bajo las escaleras para averiguar de donde era ese ruido, cuando la chica se asomó a la sala se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba rota "_esto no es bueno"_ pensó ella, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Xx: no te muevas nena, o esto se pondrá feo –dijo un hombre que la estaba apuntando con un cuchillo

Maddie tan solo lo miro, y se rio –tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo –dijo con una sonrisa de miedo lado

El hombre se extrañó con el comentario, pero lo que no se esperaba era que la chica reaccionara, Maddie le volteo el brazo al hombre arrebatándole el cuchillo y golpeándolo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, cuando el hombre entra en si vio a la chica apuntándolo con el cuchillo

Maddie: y ahora, lárgate de aquí o te abriré como una nuez, entiendes –dijo mirándolo con seriedad

Xx: y que pasa si no me voy? –pregunto el hombre guiñándole un ojo

Maddie: esto te pasara –dijo pateando la puerta el dos asustando al hombre que salió corriendo de miedo por la ventana

Maddie: creo que eso vasto *mira a su alrededor* cuando mi primo vea esto no dejara de hacerme preguntas? –dijo colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza

En eso suena el teléfono, Maddie se acercó a la cocina y tomo el teléfono

Maddie: hola?, quién es? –pregunto

Xx: Madeleine soy yo tu tío, como estas mi pequeña –dijo con una sonrisa

Maddie: bien, un ladrón entro pero me encargue de el –dijo con una media sonrisa

Dr. Tan : valla Maddie, ese entrenamiento si da frutos, te llamaba porque creo que el chip que le pusiste al miembro más joven de Hi-Def se a desaparecido –dijo

Maddie: qué?, eso es imposible como –pregunto

Dr. Tan: no lo se?, pero has que te diga la ubicación, cueste lo que cueste, y que nadie te descubra menos Oblio tu primo entendido –dijo

Maddie: si entendí tío –dijo con una mirada fría

Dr. Tan: bien adiós mi niña –con eso la llamada se corta

Maddie dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió otra vez a la sala

Maddie: *suspiro* y ahora qué hago?, mi primo no debe saber que estoy ayudando a mi tío, y no quiero que por culpa mía salgan lastimados Lil´T y Glitch, pero sobre Glitch –dijo con una mirada de tristeza

continuara...

* * *

ok espero que les alla gustado el cap

bueno aqui se despide la dulce agemonio bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**holi ya paso mucho mucho que no actualiso esta historia pero aleluya aqui esta lo prometido yeeeeeey!**

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese **

**para que no se aburran que comiense en cap **

* * *

La chica desconocida 7

Anterior mente…

Dr. Tan : valla Maddie, ese entrenamiento si da frutos, te llamaba porque creo que el chip que le pusiste al miembro más joven de Hi-Def se a desaparecido –dijo

Maddie: qué?, eso es imposible como –pregunto

Dr. Tan: no lo se?, pero has que te diga la ubicación, cueste lo que cueste, y que nadie te descubra menos Oblio tu primo entendido –dijo

Maddie: si entendí tío –dijo con una mirada fría

Dr. Tan: bien adiós mi niña –con eso la llamada se corta

Maddie dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió otra vez a la sala

Maddie: *suspiro* y ahora qué hago?, mi primo no debe saber que estoy ayudando a mi tío, y no quiero que por culpa mía salgan lastimados Lil´T y Glitch, pero sobre todo a Glitch –dijo con una mirada de tristeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maddie empezó a limpiar el desastre que había causado a deshacerse del ladrón para poder despejar su mente con todas las preocupaciones que tenía en ella ,en que su primo no se enterara de que ella le está ayudando a su tío, y de que sus dos nuevos amigos más del chico de que ella se enamoró salieran lastimados, Maddie estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que la puerta se abrió

Xx: Madeleine ya llegue dónde estás? –dijo una voz que Maddie reconoció _"oh no es mi primo ahora que?" _pensó asustada

Maddie: en la sala –dijo ya algo cansada, Oblio se dirigió a la sala y vio que su prima estaba limpiando "algo" completamente desastroso

Oblio: Maddie que… que paso? –pregunto sorprendido por el destrozo de la ventana y la puerta

Maddie: se metió un ladrón y yo –Maddie no pudo terminar la oración por la interrupción de suprimo

Oblio: QUE?! Dios mío dime que no te hizo nada –dijo asustado por su prima empezándola a revisar

Maddie: no, no me hizo nada –dijo para calmar a su primo

Oblio: a la próxima tú te vienes con migo, no quiero que nada te pase Maddie –dijo abrazando a Maddie –bueno ve a dormir que mañana tienes que ir al colegio –añadió, Maddie asintió Lledó a las escalera dirigiéndose su habitación

Mientras en el cuarto de Glitch…

El muchacho se encerró en su habitación enojado con Mo por haberlo fastidiado, por la broma en el metro y que él y Bodie no dejaron de molestarlo con su amiga Maddie, Glitch estaba acostado en la cama escuchando música, hasta que empezó a sentir las vibración de su teléfono, al momento que lo saco no dudo en contestar

Llamada telefónica…

Glitch: hola quién es? –pregunto

Xx: eres el peor amigo del mundo, porque no me lo habías dicho si eres cruel? –dijo una voz femenina que el reconoció

Glitch: de que estás hablando Li´lT? –pregunto

Li´lT: si como si hubiese nacido ayer, porque no me dijiste que tú y Maddie estaban saliendo eres el peor amigo por no haberme dicho –dijo enojada

Glitch: wow, wow, wow, alto en primero Maddie y yo no estamos saliendo, y en segundo ella es mi tutora, y no me bese con ella –dijo sin saber que Li´lT no estaba enterada de eso

Li´lT: espera que?, eso yo no lo sabía –dijo sorprendida, Glitch se quedó pálido _"porque, porque a mi" _ pensó el

Glitch: Li´lT voy a colgar adiós pero quien te dijo que yo estoy saliendo con Maddie? –dijo enojado

Li´lT: fácil Bodie se lo dijo a Taye y yo estaba ahí, como sea adiós, mañana regreso a la escuela –dijo colgando el teléfono

Fin de llamada telefónica…

Ya el chico estaba frustrado volviéndose a colocar los auriculares para volver a escuchar música no obstante de que alguien empezará a tocar la puerta "quien será" pensó el fastidiado

Xx: oye hermano ya sal, no te encierres –dijo una voz masculina que el reconoció

Glitch: no voy a salir de aquí Mo –dijo enfadado

Mo: hombre sal de ahí, tenemos visitas –dijo empezándose a enfadar

Glitch: no voy a salir acaso no fui claro –dijo molesto

Mo: ok, ok entonces te quedas ahí, sin cenar –dijo retirándose de la puerta

Glitch siguió escuchando música un rato hasta que miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche "es algo tarde mejor me baño y me voy a dormir" pensó para luego quitarse los auriculares y parándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, tomando una toalla y su pijama

Mientras tanto en la sala….

Mo estaba atendiendo a sus invitados Bodie y Emilia ellos estaban hablando un buen rato mientras el preparaba la cena

Emilia: Mo no era necesario que nos invitaras a cenar en serio –dijo algo apenada

Mo: no, no insisto en verdad –dijo mientras serbia la sopa

Bodie: gracias Mo, y donde esta Glitch? –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la sopa

Mo: sigue enojado y no quiere salir de su habitación –dijo tomando la sopa

Emilia: y eso, porque está enojado con tigo? –pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad y tomando un poco de sopa

Mo: no solo con migo sino también con Bodie –dijo riendo

Emilia lo miro confundido –porque que paso? –pregunto observándolos a los dos

Bodie: cielo santo, Glitch si es rencoroso jajaja, y eso solo por molestarlo con su amiguita Maddie –dijo riendo, Mo asintió para luego reír un poco

Emilia los miro curiosa –ah que coincidencia, la prima menor de Oblio se llama Madeleine pero él me dijo que a beses la llamaba Maddie -dijo pensativa, en eso los dos chicos paran de reír

Mo: alto, Oblio tiene una prima? –dijo sorprendido

Bodie: y como dices que se llamaba la niña? –pregunto

Emilia: Madeleine se llama la prima de Oblio solo que a beses la llama Maddie y es como casi de la edad de Glitch, porque? –dijo mirándolos

Bodie: ósea que la prima de Oblio es la novia de Glitch, esto si es inesperado –dijo sorprendido

Mo: puede ser, pero también que sea otra Maddie –dijo pensando

Emilia: si puede ser, una pregunta han visto a la chica verdad? –pregunto mirándolos a los dos

Mo y Bodie: no, no la hemos visto -dijeron a la vez

Emilia: *suspiro* esta es la foto de la prima de Oblio –dijo mostrándoles la foto de la chica, cuando Mo y Bodie vieron la foto de la chica vieron a una chica de cabello castaño claro , ojos negros ,y de piel blanca

Bodie: ok la prima de Oblio es linda –dijo

Mo: cuantos años tiene se ve muy pequeña –dijo

Emilia: tiene 14 va a cumplir 15 en una semana –dijo mirándolos y guardando la foto

Bodie: y como conseguiste la foto y como sabes la edad de la pequeña –pregunto

Emilia: la ves que me quede sola en la DCI, Oblio estaba ahí y me quede hablando con él y me dio la foto de su prima –dijo para recoger los platos y ponerlos en el fregadero

Mo: gracias Emilia –dijo para empezar a lavar los platos

Emilia: no hay de que, y gracias por la sopa –dijo con una sonrisa

Bodie: en verdad gracias por la sopa –dijo para luego secar los platos y ayudar a Mo a guardarlos

Mo: no hay de que –dijo sonriendo

Bodie:*mira el reloj* vaya ya es algo tarde ya nos tenemos que ir hermano –dijo

Mo: adiós chicos que tengan buena noche –dijo abriendo la puerta

Emilia: adiós Mo que también la pase bien –dijo despidiéndose para luego irse con Bodie, Mo al ver que sus dos amigos ya se habían marchado serrando la puerta luego irse a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente…

Mo fue a despertar a Glitch, cuando llego a la entrada de su habitación recordó que él tenía la llave, abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado ve que su amigo seguía dormido, Mo se acercó notando que las mantas estaban tirada y que Glitch llevaba puesto una pijama de scooby doo, más que estaba abrazando una almohada

Glitch: mmm…. Maddie… –dijo el dormido, Mo se estaba riendo entre dientes _"Glitch si esta enamorado de esa chica"_ pensó el -mmm… Maddie… yo… te…. Amo… -dijo dormido para luego besar la almohada, Mo se estaba muriendo de la sira por dentro aguantando con todo lo que puede en eso mira el reloj _"cielos son las 6:30 mejor lo despierto" _ en eso Mo se dirigió al baño llenando un pote que tenía cuando Glitch le dio nauseas llenándolo de agua fría

Mientras en la mente del joven bailarín enamorado….

Glitch estaba caminando por una habitación, que apenas bestia unos pantalones blancos mas no cargaba camisa

Glitch: Maddie, Maddie dónde estás? –dijo empezándola a buscar

Xx: de tras de ti –dijo una voz femenina, Glitch sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás el al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se sonroja de ver a Maddie que estaba vistiendo apenas un camisón blanco

Glitch: Maddie ahí estas –dijo sonriendo

Maddie: porque me buscabas –dijo acariciándole el cuello

Glitch: no te encontraba y bueno te estaba buscando porque me asuste de que no aparecieras y-no pudo seguir por la interrupción de Maddie besándolo, cuando ella se separa de él por falta de oxígeno Glitch aun la tenía abrazada

Maddie: y bien que me dices si aumentamos más nuestro juego –dijo seductoramente, Glitch sintió que se le estaba saliendo el corazón en ese momento, Maddie lo llevo a un sofá sentándose sobre él y empujándolo para que se acostara cuando ambos se iban a volver a besas hasta que…..

Fin de sueño del joven bailarín enamorado….

Glitch despertó bruscamente al sentir el agua fría sobre él, mirando a todos lados hasta hallar al responsable de esto, hasta que vio a Mo partido en risa

Glitch: es enserio, es enserio vamos viejo me tenías que mojar?! –dijo enojado

Mo: jajaja, hombre párate que tienes que ir a la escuela y deja de besar la almohada –dijo tirándole una toalla a la cara antes de salir del cuarto

Glitch: este va a ser un día horrible –dijo enojado antes de pararse e irse a vestir

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Maddie…

La chica ya se había levantado y arreglado vistiendo un camisa de tirantes azul con una falda blanca un poco corta, zapatillas plateadas, y el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo

Xx: Maddie a comer -dijo una voz que ella reconoció

Maddie: ya voy a bajar Oblio –dijo a su primo

Oblio: apúrate porque vas a llegar tarde a la escuela –dijo

Maddie agarra su maleta y antes de bajar toma una pequeña bolsa que contenían chips rastreadores guardándolos en su maletín y bajando las escaleras

Maddie: lista para irme a la escuela –dijo sonriendo

Oblio: ok, pero come primero –dijo sirviéndole un plato de panqueques, Maddie cuando termino de comer llevo los platos al fregadero, antes de que Maddie partiera a la escuela Oblio la detiene

Oblio: antes de que vayas a la escuela ponte esto –dijo entregándole un suéter (típico de primos sobre protectores XD)

Maddie: gracias Oblio –dijo colocándose el suéter, y partir en camino a la escuela pensando en una nueva idea de colocarle el chip rastreador a Glitch sin que él se dé cuenta, y evitar seguir enamorándose de el…..

continuara...

* * *

espero que les gustara el cap actualizare en verdad

y les quisiera dar un gran saludo a daniela, Camila Opaco (niña voy a tratar de tradusir esta historia a ingles), Invitado, y anonim

bye bye a qui se despide su dulce agemonio :)


	8. Chapter 8

**hola si ya se me tarde en actualisar pero aqui esta el cap **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese **

**y para no aburrir que comiense el cap **

* * *

La chica desconocida 8

Anterior mente…..

Maddie: lista para irme a la escuela –dijo sonriendo

Oblio: ok, pero come primero –dijo sirviéndole un plato de panqueques, Maddie cuando termino de comer llevo los platos al fregadero, antes de que Maddie partiera a la escuela Oblio la detiene

Oblio: antes de que vayas a la escuela ponte esto –dijo entregándole un suéter (típico de primos sobre protectores XD)

Maddie: gracias Oblio –dijo colocándose el suéter, y partir en camino a la escuela pensando en una nueva idea de colocarle el chip rastreador a Glitch sin que él se dé cuenta, y evitar seguir enamorándose de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maddie estaba caminando por el parque pensando en una forma de ponerle el chip rastreador a Glitch sin que este se dé cuenta, a mitad de camino Maddie estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que alguien se acercaba hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo cuando ella vio de quien se trataba se sorprendió de ver a Glitch.

Maddie: creo que ya es una costumbre de vernos así –dijo sonriendo, el muchacho le regreso el gesto.

Glitch: si, en verdad que si -dijo sonriendo

Xx: oigan si quieren pueden irse a un hotel o una habitación –dijo una voz riéndose, cuando los dos jóvenes observaron en donde provenía la voz, se sonrojaron de ver a Li´lT

Glitch: Li´lT, en que momento llegaste? –pregunto, la chica tan solo se reía

Li´lT: hace un momento, JA-JA-JA! –dijo riendo, en eso miro el reloj –eh!... chicos mejor vámonos ya que llegaremos tarde a la escuela –añadió, los dos chicos asintieron levantándose y partiendo en camino a la escuela llegando justo a tiempo para la formación de entrada.

En la clase de salud…

Profesor: bueno muchachos, hoy vamos a ver lo que es el apareamiento en los animales –dijo, muchos d los alumnos pusieron cara de trauma y el resto aguantándose las náuseas.

Li´lT: profesor, si hablamos de las catástrofes o, no se enfermedades? – pregunto

Profesor: será para la otra clase señorita, como tengo en la planificación este es el tema de que hablaremos hoy –dijo empezando a colocar el video, a mitad de la clase la mayoría de estudiantes estaban traumados, otros distraídos y dormidos.

Maddie: oye, porque el profesor tiene que poner esos videos? –pregunto susurrándole a Glitch

Glitch: porque nos quiere torturar es por eso –dijo susurrando hasta que sonó la campana del recreo, todos los alumnos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo dejando todo el aula vacía; en el pasillo los tres chicos ( Li´lT, Maddie, y Glitch ) caminaban tranquilos hablando del trauma en clase de salud hasta que…..

Xx: oigan miren el payaso y sus dos amiguitas –dijo una vos masculina burlona, los tres solo lo miraban molestos.

Glitch: oigan chicas mejor vámonos de aquí –dijo, las dos jóvenes asintieron, antes de que dieran un paso el chico se le acerca empujando a Glitch haciendo que callera bruscamente en el suelo, Li´lT y Maddie fueron a ayudar a su amigo.

Maddie: cuál es tu problema?! –dijo enfadada volteando a ver al chico, el muchacho solo la observo empezándose a reír

Xx: JA. , ¿Porque lo defiendes? , es solo un perdedor –dijo riendo

Maddie: no lo es, es la persona que más confió en el mundo y el más honesto –dijo, en eso Maddie le da un beso en la mejilla a Glitch lográndolo sonrojar –vámonos de aquí –añadió ayudándolo a parar, Li´lT solo los miraba y sonreía de medio lado _"ellos van a terminar siendo novios" _pensó ella, cuando lograron pararlo se dieron cuenta que Glitch se rasguño horrible el brazo izquierdo -¡oh Dios! Glitch vamos a llevarte a la enfermería –dijo preocupada

Li´lT: si tienes razón eso se ve feo –dijo, el chico las miro extrañado hasta que sintió un dolor en el brazo, los tres chicos partieron a la enfermería, al momento que llegaron las dos chicas empezaron a buscar a la enfermera por todos lados hasta que la encontraron.

Enfermera: hola niñas ¿en que les puedo ayudar? –pregunto, las don jóvenes le señalaron a su amigo mal herido

Li´lT: es por eso –dijo, la enfermera se sorprendió del rasguño que tenía el joven el brazo

Enfermera: ¡dios! ¿Conque te has hecho eso? –pregunto

Glitch: me empujaron es todo –dijo aguantándose el dolor del brazo, en eso la enfermera miro a las dos niña

Enfermera: niñas regresen a sus clases su amigo ira después –dijo empezando a buscar las vendas para curar el brazo de Glitch, las dos chicas asintieron y se despidieron del joven, no obstante de que Maddie le diera un beso en la mejilla a Glitch logrando que se sonrojara, cuando las dos chicas se van la enfermera empieza a curar el brazo del joven

Enfermera: que buen detalle de tus amigas en haberte traído –dijo, el muchacho solo asiente –y eso que tu novia te haya dado un beso fue muy lindo –añadió colocando a Glitch más sonrojado que hace rato

Glitch: gra…gracias –dijo nervioso y sonrojado, la enfermera le sonríe y le sigue vendando el brazo, cuando la enfermera termino de curarlo, el muchacho se despide de la enfermera y se dirige al aula, cuando Glitch llego al aula Maddie fue la primera en acercarse

Maddie: Glitch es tas bien? –pregunto dándole un abrazo

Glitch: si estoy bien –dijo sonriendo, hasta que el profesor llego y fueron a sus asientos

Profesor: bien chicos saquen sus cuadernos de historia –dijo empezando a sacar un libro, cuando la clase termino los chicos guardaron todo y salen del aula ya sonando la campana de la salida, en el pasillo solo se encontraban Glitch y Maddie

Maddie: oye Glitch ¿Cómo aras cuando te pregunten tus padres por lo de tu brazo? –pregunto preocupada

Glitch: estaré bien, y yo no vivo con mis padres si no con un amigo –dijo empezando a caminar

Maddie: bueno y él no te preguntara que te paso en el brazo –dijo empezando a seguirlo

Glitch: si, pero ha beses esta y otras no –dijo

Maddie: *mira el reloj* ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana –dijo dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido

Glitch: hasta mañana Maddie –dijo, antes de que Maddie partiera Glitch la agarra del brazo con la mano derecha –oye amm… mañana puedes venir a mi casa para que me expliques am… matemática –añadió, Maddie asintió dándole un rápido beso para luego marcharse, lo que el chico no sabía que Maddie le había puesto un rastreador, a mitad de camino Maddie no dejaba de pensar entre ayudar a su tío con su venganza o decirle la verdad a sus dos amigos.

continuara...

* * *

**espero les alla gustado no obstate de mandarle un abrazo a bekasan  
**

**bueno aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye **


End file.
